forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Raider/Main
"Sometimes a viking is born who carries the spark of gods: Raiders, we call them. It is a name that can summon armies. Ruthless, fearless, made for battle. The Dane Axe was the mightiest weapon of our ancestors; they wield it without mercy. The moment of a viking's death is chosen by fate. So what use have they of armor? Or of fear?" For the single player campaign character, see: The Raider Raiders are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview Fighting with heavy two-handed axes, Raiders are always found at the forefront of the Viking horde, hacking through enemies crazy enough to stand in their way. They are clad in leather and iron rings, with their bodies covered by tattoos – souvenirs from past battles, which they bear proudly. These relentless warriors embody the Viking ideals: boundless bravery, spotless integrity, and unbridled passion. They know the moment of their death has already been chosen upon birth, so no Viking fears to follow their destiny. Of course, they all intend to bring as many foes with them as they can.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/raider.aspx Armor The Raider's armor is composed of a blend of toughened leather, thick animal furs, and few pieces of metal plates, and have more of their body exposed than any other class in the game. So much so that it could be said that the Raider wears no armor at all, effectively sacrificing defense in exchange for mobility to assist in their preferred tactic of charging recklessly headfirst into a fight. Weapon Long Axe - Long axes have massive heads mounted on long, polished wooden handles. It is one of the most recognizable and fearsome weapons of the Vikings. It doubles as a deadly weapon of war and a tool to smash through whatever stands in the way between raiders and the loot they seek. Trivia *The Raider's weapon is called the Dane Axe, and is even referred to as such in the Raider trailer, despite being longer and featuring a thicker head than a traditional one. Strangely, it is called the 'Long Axe' on the For Honor website. *While all promotional materials feature the Raider wearing a horned helmet, there is no historical proof that Vikings have actually worn such helmets in battle. **Until Season 12, Raider (together with Valkyrie) were not able to go with Ornaments, which in a way reinforced this idea that Vikings had horned helmets. Oddly enough, Warlord did not possess this restriction, although he is another Viking Hero who wears a helmet and can have horns for Ornaments. *Some early historians suspected Viking berserkers (berserkir) of charging into battle bare-chested (interpreting "ber-" as bare, making "berserkir" to mean "bare-shirt" or "no shirt"). Such interpretations have largely been abandoned by modern historians, although pop media continues to interpret a number of Vikings or Viking-influence characters as unarmoured if not outright shirtless. **The Raider likely is influenced by this trend. *The Raider is the only Vanguard Hero in the game so far who does not wield a sword. *The Execution, "It's a Norse Trap" may be a reference to the popular quote "It's a Trap" from the science fiction action movie series Star Wars. Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *'Icelandic': "Ég ríf ykkur í bita!" - English: "I'll tear you (plural) to pieces!" **Male Raider, Raider's Storm or Raider's Fury *'Icelandic': "Ég ríf þig í bita!" - English: "I'll tear you (singular) to pieces!" **Female Raider, Raider's Storm or Raider's Fury *'Icelandic': "Þú ert dauður!" - English: "You are dead!" **Storming Tap *'Icelandic': "Ég mun njóta þesa." - English: "I'm going to enjoy this." **Male Raider, It's a Norse Trap Execution (Beginning) *'Icelandic': "Núna deyrðu." - English: "Now you die." **Female Raider, It's a Norse Trap Execution (Beginning) *'Icelandic': "þu færðist of mikið í fang!" - English: "You bit off more than you could chew!" **It's a Norse Trap Execution (End) *'Icelandic': "Tidbúin að deyja?" - English: "Ready to die?" **Male Raider, From the Beard Execution *'Icelandic': "Ég sker af þér hausinn og míg í hann!" - English: "I'll rip your head off and piss in it!" **Female Raider, From the Beard Execution